


Memories

by Junnie13



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderswap, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie13/pseuds/Junnie13
Summary: Cho Seungyoun has everything in his life except one, Kim Wooseok.Cho Seungyoun memiliki segala hal yang dia inginkan dalam hidupnya kecuali satu, Kim Wooseok.You can find trailer video from my youtube channel : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yDbm8VcrFg&t=11sWARNING: Wooseok as a female [if you don't like this kind of story, you may leave]





	1. Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I write it in Bahasa because my english wasn't that good. But if a lot of people might be interesting on reading this story. I might be translating it into english, but for now I think it will be better if I write it in Bahasa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun life is messed up and now he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore all typos. Except you want to be my editor lol

Seorang pria dengan kaos polos berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap bangunan. Langkahnya ringan dan tidak terburu-buru meniti tangga sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Poninya yang cukup panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya, namun tidak membuatnya penglihatannya terganggu. Dia sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan gagang bulat yang langsung di putarnya. Pintu itu terbuka membawa angin malam yang langsung menerpa wajahnya, meniup helaian rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sambil menghirup udara malam yang cukup dingin hari ini. Dia berjalan di atap _rooftop_ gedung agensinya. Tidak ada siapapun di atas sini dan memang jarang ada orang yang mengunjunginya, orang-orang terlalu takut untuk datang karena banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini berhantu, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu untuk menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini. Sendiri.

Seungyoun baru saja menyelesaikan proses rekaman untuk lagi terbarunya “Us” sebuah lagu tentang kisah cinta klasik antara seorang pria yang berjanji pada wanitanya untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Klise memang dan dia sendiri tidak begitu ingat dengan secara rinci bagaimana semua runtuian lirik itu datang dan bagaimana lagu itu tercipta. Saat membuat lagu ini, dia terlalu mabuk untuk ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, dia bahkan menuliskan semua liriknya di atas tisu bekas yang tergeletak di bar dan semua nada-nadanya tercipta di toilet club kecil di hongdae. Saat itu dengan setengah mabuk, dia masuk ke dalam toilet, bersenandung keras sambil merekam suaranya di ponsel. Setelah itu yang dia ingat, dia memesan taksi dan memaksa dirinya untuk pulang dan tidur. Lagu-lagu di tiga album terakhirnya tercipta seperti itu. Dia perlu mabuk untuk bisa menciptakan lagu-_tunggu_ semua gubahan itu bahkan tidak layak untuk disebut lagu karena saat dia mendengarkannya, semuanya terdengar seperti _sampah_-namun semua fansnya akan mendengarkan apapun yang dia keluarkan tidak perduli walaupun lagunya sama seperti sampah busuk.

Dia mengeluarkan rokok eletrik dari dalam saku jeansnya dan mulai menghisap benda itu dalam-dalam, asap langsung mengepul membelah langit malamnya disertai semerbak aroma manis yang membuat candu. Dia menatap pemandangan di bawahnya, kendaraan yang hilir mudik disertai suara deru kendaraan silih bersahutan. Jalanan dihadapannya memang tidak pernah istirahat, lampu-lampu kota akan terus benderang seolah mencoba menggantikan mentari, menemani orang-orang yang seakan tidak pernah mengenal kata istirahat dalam hidup mereka.

Sengyoun salah satunya, dia salah satu dari orang-orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk masuk ke dunia malam yang seakan tanpa batas itu. Menyerukan alkohol kedalam kerongkongannya, berdansa dibawah lampu club yang meriah dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati setiap inci tubuh wanita mana saja yang ditemuinya.

_Ya, Itulah hidupnya. _

“Sial!”

Dia menendang angin kosong di hadapannya. Bibirnya kembali menghisap benda di tangannya dalam-dalam, asap putih langsung mengepul di hadapannya. Dia kembali menyerka rambutnya dengan frustasi, suasana hatinya benar-benar tidak baik malam ini. Di saat yang bersamaan ponselnya bergetar pelan. Dia meronggoh ponselnya dengan kasar dan melihat pemberitahuan apa yang baru masuk.

Temannya mengirimkan pesan bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan malamnya di salah satu club di gangnam. Sebuah club milik rapper terkenal yang tak lain adalah seniornya. Tawaran yang menarik, ditambah lagi tempat itu menyediakan berbagai macam minuman ditambah wanita-wanita bertubuh bagus dengan pakaian minim sering datang pula kesana. Dia akhirnya menjawab pesan singkat itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang menyusul.

Angin malam kembali berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Dia menompang tubuhnya di pagar pembatas dan kembali menatap jalanan sibuk di bawahnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ditemani kepulan asap dari rokoknya.

***

Gangnam memang tidak pernah tidur, ini hampir tengah malam dan orang-orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang, termasuk Seungyoun. Malam ini dia keluar dengan mengenakan ripped jeans hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaus putih dan jaket kulit yang senada dengan celananya. Begitu memasuki club semua mata wanita langsung tertuju padanya, tentu saja siapa yang akan berpaling dari pria tampan ini. Dia menebarkan pandangan mencoba mencari bocah-bocah yang mengajaknya kemari. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya menemukan Hangyul, Kookheon dan Jinhyuk. Mereka tengah duduk di sudut paling sempurna di club ini-dikelilingi wanita dan beberapa botol alkohol.

Dia berjalan dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan wanita yang seakan ingin disentuhnya. Hangyul yang pertama menyadari kedatangannya, pria itu menarik tangannya dari pinggang sang wanita dan melambaikan tangan.

“Akhirnya tuan musisi kita datang juga.” Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan membentangkan tangan hendak memeluknya namun Seungyoun mendorongnya hingga dia kembali terduduk di sofa.

“Ada apa dengan wajahmu?” Tanya Jinhyuk saat dia menuangkan scotch ke dalam sloki.

“_Nothing new”_ jawabnya singkat dan menegak minuman itu.

Suara musik bertambah keras saat DJ mengganti lagunya. Orang-orang mulai berjalan menuju lantai dansa untuk ikut hanyut dalam lagu dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka. Seungyoun menyandarkan tubuhnya menatap kerumunan itu-entah kenapa suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat dia tidak tertarik.

“_Seriously what happend dude?_ Kau bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.”

Kooheon menatapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia menyodorkan segelas scotch yang diterimanya dengan malas dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegakan.

“Persiapan album baru membuatku muak.”

Jinhyuk mengerlingkan matanya dan menarik wanita disampingnya untuk pergi menuju lantai dansa. Pria itu meletakan tangannya di pinggang sang wanita dan menariknya agar tubuh mereka bisa mempel satu sama lain. Seungyoun mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan menggelikan di depannya.

“_You act like it’s the first time_. Kau sudah melewati hal ini selama bertahun-tahun. Berhenti bermuram durja seperti anak perjaka. Kau mau apa? Vodka? Oh-wanita mungkin?” tanya Hangyul dengan wajah membuatnya kesal.

“Hey manis, mana wanita yang tadi kau bicarakan? Kau bisa memanggilkannya untukku? _I think Seungyoun need to ruin a girl tonight_.” Bisik Hangyul pada wanita disampingnya.

Seungyoun hanya mendengus dan kembali menegak satu gelas scotch. Kerongkongannya seakan terbakar namun rasa minuman itu membuat hatinya sedikit lerbih ringan. Dia tipe pria yang bisa meneguk bergelas-gelas scotch dan tidak pernah benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga wanita yang tadi bersama Hangyul itu kembali bersama seorang wanita berparas cantik. Wajahnya memancarkan aura seksi yang membuat pria dimanapun ingin menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan dress hitam yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Rambutnya di cat blonde yang terlihat begitu cocok dengan wajahnya yang seputih susu.

Kookheon tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak bersiul saat wanita itu melenggangkan pingganya dan duduk tepat di samping Seungyoun. Mata wanita itu terlihat tajam dengan riasan make up yang cukup tebal, dan kedua manik seksi itu sedari tadi menatap Seungyoun seakan membiarkan menyerahkan dirinya pada seekor predator. Begitupun Seungyoun, tidak bisa dipungkiri matanya menatap wanita itu dengan lapar. Dia tidak tau ternyata wanita bisa dengan mudah mengalihkan semua perhatiannya. Dan dia sudah memutuskan diri, dia menginginkan wanita ini.

Sang wanita mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Seungyoun. “_You want me, sexy?_” bisiknya yang membuat Seungyoun merinding. Mata sang pria berkilat layaknya predator yang siap memangsa. Tanpa membuang waktu dia menarik tengkuk wanita itu dengan kasar dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman ganas.

...

Suara ponsel yang membuatnya terbangun, Seungyoun mengerang jengkel sementara tangannya mencari asal suara menjengkelkan itu. Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan menemukan nama managernya yang tertera di ponsel, saat dia menjawab panggilan itu suara dengkingan sang manager membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga.

“ASTAGA CHO SEUNGYOUN! MATAHARI SUDAH DI ATAS UBUN-UBUN DAN AKU MASIH BELUM BISA MENEMUKANMU DISINI?!” teriaknya tak sabar.

Seungyoun berdecak jengkel dan melihat jam di ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas saat menyadari bahwa ini sudah hampir tengah hari.

“Aku ketiduran.”

“OVERSLEEP YOU SAID?! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BAD RIGHT! FUCKING! NOW! I’M SO DONE BEING YOUR FUCKIN MANAGER!” Seungyoun memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut mendengar amukan sang manager.

“Okay. I’ll be there in 30 minuts.”

“30 MINUTES MY ASS! MAKE IT 5!” kemudian sambungannya tertutup.

Dia menghela nafas dan menatap sekeliling. Dia sadar ini bukan kamarnya dan sebuah pergerakan disampingnya membuat dia menoleh. Dia melihat seorang wanita tanpa pakaian tertidur membelakanginya, selimut itu tersikap hingga memperlihatkan punggung putihnya yang mulus-_tidak tidak_ setidaknya tidak pagi ini, Seunyoun meninggalkan banyak tanda merah di punggungnya membuat pria itu beringsut dan mengecup pundak sang wanita sebelum turun dari kasur.

Dia memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di seluruh kamar sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang semalam terjadi dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir disini. Namun ingatan itu hanya membuatnya bagian bawah tubuhnya tak nyaman, di tambah kini wanita di atas kasur itu sudah bangun dan menatap dirinya yang sedang mengenakan pakaian.

“Kau akan pergi?” tanyanya sang wanita sambil menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut.

“Ya. Mereka menginginkanku di kantor hari ini.” Jawabnya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Dia menoleh saat wanita itu tak kunjung berkomentar.

“Sayang sekali.” Ujarnya sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda. “_I thought you’ll leave another mark on my body this morning._”

“_It’s not morning darling._”

“_Oh,_” ujarnya saat menatap keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan matahari yang sudah benderang di atas sana.

Seungyoun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekat. Dia merunduk dan meletakan tangannya di atas bantal, dikedua sisi kepala sang wanita.

“Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesalinya cantik.” Bisik Seungyoun ditelinganya membuat wanita itu mendesah pelan dan menarik sang pria untuk sebuah ciuman. Seungyoun menyelipkan tangannya di helaian rambut sang wanita dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menarik rambut itu membuat kepala sang wanita jatuh di atas bantal.

“Tidak hari ini sayang. Aku akan mati di bunuh managerku jika kita tetap malakukan ini.”

Sang wanita mengerlingkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas kecewa. “_But it was wonderful. Thank you for last night._” Bisik Seungyoun di telinganya dan meninggalkan tanda terakhir di ceruk leher sang wanita.

...

Tiga puluh menit kemudian dia sampai di kantor dan ledakan sang manager yang menyambutnya. Dia tidak protes, tidak juga menyangkal. Dia hanya menerima semua keluhan, omelan hingga makian sang manager sampai pria yang hanya berbeda lima tahun dengannya itu tenang.

“Aku minta maaf. Bocah-bocah itu membawaku ke club semalam dan aku tidak bisa menolak.”

“IF YOU’RE A FUCKBOY AT LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE A FUCKING MANNER! IT’S YOUR FUCKING PEOPLE THAT HELP YOU BECOME A FUCKING RICH GUY! DON’T MAKE US WAIT LIKE THIS OR I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” teriak sang manager di kantornya.

Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa meneriakinya dan orang itu adalah Yoon Jisung, sang manager. Entah kenapa Seungyoun selalu membiarkan dirinya menerima semua makian jika itu keluar dari mulut managernya-entah karena dia memang merasa pantas mendapatkannya atau memang karena Jisung satu-satunya orang yang sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum dia menjadi seperti saat ini.

“Baiklah aku minta maaf. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.” Ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

“_Oh you better keep on you fucking promise or else-_“

“_You’ll kill me?_” selanya sambil tersenyum menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat hingga dia bisa menatap Seungyoun dengan jelas dan menunjuk tangannya pada benda yang berada diantara kedua pahanya.

”_Oh Worst! I’ll fucking cut your dick and throw it into pool of fucking piranha!!!_”

Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa saat pria itu akhrinya berpaling karena ponselnya berdering. “_Shut the fuck up Cho Seungyoun!_” teriaknya sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil menerima panggilan itu.

...

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hari ini Seungyoun tengah duduk di ruang rapat agensinya untuk membicarakan soal video clip untuk lagu terbarunya. Jujur saja dia tidak begitu tertarik, dia hanya akan duduk dan membiarkan orang-orang mengurus segala hal untuknya. Selama hampir dua jam mereka membahas hal-hal yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk video clipnya dan mereka sampai pada pembahasan soal model wanita yang akan beradu peran bersamanya di video clip nanti. Screen menampilkan beberapa foto wanita dengan wajah yang mungkin cocok untuk video clipnya nanti. Namun dia tidak begitu perduli dengan deretan wajah cantik di layar itu karena sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan tipenya. Mereka membutuh wajah-wajah manis dan polos yang -_jelas saja_\- membuat dia tidak tertarik karena seleranya cenderung pada wanita-wanita dengan wajah seksi yang menggoda dengan badan bak biola inggirs.

Dia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia bergumam permisi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi walau sebenarnya kakinya berjalan menuju rooftop. Sesampainya diatas, dia menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok kusam, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan rokok elektrik dari saku sementara kedua mata tajam itu menatap pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya. Dia kembali menghisap rokok itu, kali ini aroma yang menguar cukup kuat meninggalkan jejak manis dan asam di lidahnya. Ponselnya berdering, sebuah telphone masuk dari managernya yang mungkin menginginkan dia untuk kembali ke ruang rapat. Namun Seungyoun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk kembali dan berbicang dengan orang-orang itu. Dia ingin kembali sendiri, menatap jauh saat pikirannya sibuk dengan potongan kehidupannya.

Dia memiliki segalanya saat ini, dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya-_dengan_ kata lain dia hidup dengan mudah. Semua orang berbisik iri atas apa yang dimilikinya, sementara wanita-wanita di luar sana tak henti-henti mendamba dirinya. Album yang dikeluarkannya menembus pasar, menjadi lagu nomor satu paling populer di negara ini. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengetahui Cho Seungyoun. Puluhan cover majalah dihiasi wajah dirinya dengan berbagai gaya dan tema. Hidupnya sempurna.

_Hampir, sempurna._

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang hidupnya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri beberapa tahun kebelakang kritukus musik tak henti memberikan review buruk pada album-album yang dibuatnya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi penjualan album. Penggemarnya di luar sana masih sibuk tergila-gila pada image palsu dirinya cukup untuk membuat Seungyoun tetap menjadi penyanyi yang paling banyak digandrungi wanita.

Dia menengadah pada mentari sambil memakinya karena bersinar begitu terik siang hari ini. Dia mematikan rokonya dan berjalan meninggalkan rooftop untuk ke kambali ke ruang rapat. Berharap pembicaraan mengenai video clipnya sudah selesai.

...

Konsep video clipnya kali ini begitu sederhana, mereka hanya akan mengambil gambar di satu set apartemen, cafe dan sebuah taman kosong. Sesederhana itu selama perjalanan menuju lokasi syuting kali ini, Seungyoun mendengarkan managernya yang menjelaskan runtaian cerita untuk video clipnya. Secara garis besar video clipnya kali ini menceritakan kehidupan sepasang kekasih dari mulai bangun tidur hingga kembali tidur. Tidak menarik memang, namun wajahnya akan ada disana, dan itu cukup untuk menarik minat banyak orang untuk menonton video clipnya. Lokasi yang pertama yang akan diambil adalah di sebuah taman dan sekarang Seungyoun tengah menuju kesana.

Perlu setidaknya setengah jam untuk sampai di lokasi. Taman yang dipilih jauh dari kebisingan kota, entah bagaimana orang-orang bisa menemukan tempat ini. Taman ini terletak di sebelah selatan kota Seoul, lingkungan tempat warga sekitar tinggal terlihat sepi dan asri. Pohon-pohon tumbuh subur dan tertata rapi. Tidak ada apapun ditaman ini selain hamparan rumut hijau yang di pagari oleh pohon yang cukup besar di kiri dan kananya. Bagian sisi lain menghadap jalanan besar yang terlihat sepi, sedangkan sisi lainnya dipenuhi oleh ilalang. Beberapa kursi taman di letakan di bawah pohon agar orang-orang bisa duduk bersantai.

Mereka membangun tenda sebagai ruang make up untuk Seungyoun dan ‘kekasihnya’. Saat sampai Seungyoun langsung disapa oleh sang sutradara dan beberapa orang lainnya yang akan terlibat dalam pembuatan video clip baru ini. Dia langsung di bawa oleh seorang wanita yang tak terlalu tinggi menuju tenda make up sementara managernya pergi menyapa staff yang lain.

Saat masuk ke dalam tenda berwarna putih ini, dia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di depan cermin besar sambil memeluk bantal berbentu burung hantu berwarna hijau toska. Wanita itu yang akan menjadi ‘kekasihnya’. Kedua matanya sementara sang penara rias menggerakan kuasnya di kelopak mata.

Wajahnya mungil dengan tulang hidung yang tinggi, kedua alis berwana coklat yang senada dengan rambutnya, dan bibir mungil yang sewarna dengan kelopak bunga mawar. Namun yang membuat Seungyoun tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya adalah rasa familiar saat dia menatap wanita mungil ini.

Dia dipersilahkan untuk duduk di meja rias yang terletak persisi di samping ‘kekasihnya’. Wanita itu masih memejamkan mata walau sang penata rias sudah selesai mengoleskan eyeshadow di matanya. Seungyoun penasaran apakah wanita itu tidur selama wajahnya di make up. Dia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan saat wanita yang akan mendandaninya kembali. Selama wajahnya dipoles, wanita itu masih memejamkan mata, dan kini dia baru sadar dada itu naik turun dengan teraratur membuatnya yakin bahwa wanita itu memang tidur.

“Dia datang lebih awal setelah selesai pemotretan untuk majalah.” Guman penata riasnnya. Dia menoleh menatap wanita dibelakangnya, dan hanya mengangguk tak perduli dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Sesekali dia menatap wanita yang masih tertidur itu, berpikir bagaimana cara wanita itu tetap tidur nyaman dengan posisi duduk seperti itu. Seungyoun menunggu wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Sang wanita hanya semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menundukan kepala.

“Kau sudah selesai.” Bisik sang penata rias sambil menyentuh pundak sang wanita nya lembut. Dia bergumam sebagai jawaban namun kedua matanya masih rapat tertutup. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepala dan memutarkannya searah jarum jam dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Tangannya memuluk bantal itu dengan erat sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan menatap lurus kedepan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Dia kembali menggerakan lehernya membuat suara tulang berderik terdengar. Untuk beberapa saat dia menatap wajahnya di depan cermin, kedua mata itu menelisik pantulan dirinya di cermin seraya mengumpulkan nyawa.

Seungyoun mengintip melalui ujung matanya. Wanita itu mengambil botol kecil dari dalam pounch yang terletak di depannya dan meneteskannya ke dalam mata. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sambil kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

“Oh,” Dia terkesiap saat menoleh kesamping. Saat itulah akhirnya Seungyoun bisa menatap jelas kedua mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu.

Seungyoun tidak bisa menyangkal saat dirinya terkesima. Kedua ‘kekasihnya’ itu berkilau layaknya jutaan bintang jatuh disana, bulu matanya yang panjang membingkai mata hitam itu dengan sempurna.

“Maaf aku tidak tau sedari tadi kau sudah datang.” Ujarnya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk. Seungyoun hanya tersenyum ramah dan balas membungkukan badannya.

“Tidak apa.” Jawabnya singkat kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Dia pergi menuju sisi ruangan dan mengambil salah satu baju yang tergantung di rak, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tenda.

Dia sudah selesai didandani saat wanita itu kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda, dia mengenakan dress satin berwarna baby pink dan sebuah baret berwarna putih terletak di kepalanya. Dia terlihat jauh lebih manis dengan pakiannya sekarang. Tangannya yang mungil memeluk satu kantung cukup besar berisi kripik. Jarinya sibuk menjumput kripik itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Dia tersenyum kearahnya sambil menyodorkan kripik itu.

“Kau mau?”

Seungyoun tersenyum menggeleng. “Tidak, terima kasih.”

Wanita itu menggangkat bahunya dan meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja. Detik berikutnya dia sibuk memainkan ponsel sambil tak henti memasukan kripik dalam mulutnya. Entah kenapa untuk beberapa alasan Seungyoun menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

“Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” tanya Seungyoun memecah suara berisik kripik yang dimakan sang wanita.

‘Kekasihnya’ itu menoleh dan Seungyoun berani bersumpah bahwa wanita disampingnya itu baru saja tersenyum menyeringai kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang manis, namun hal itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik membuat dia sendiri sempat meragukan matanya. “Kenapa? Kau merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” tanya wanita itu meletakan keripiknya di meja, dia menggesek-gesekan jemarinya mencoba untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kripik yang menempel.

“Wajahmu terlihat familer.”

Seringaian itu perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman manis yang Seungyoun sadar itu adalah senyuman palsu.

“Mungkin kau tak sengaja melihatku di majalah atau tv atau entahlah.” Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Namun perasaannya berkata lain, perasaan familier ini tidak akan timbul hanya dari melihat wanita ini di majalah atau televisi. Dia terlalu yakin mereka pernah berjumpa, namun otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat detail yang pernah terjadi diantara dia dan wanita dihadapanya ini.

“_Well... _setidaknya kau bisa memperkenalkan diri karena-_for god sake!_ aku tidak ingat apakah manager memberi tau namamu atau tidak.”

Wanita itu tidak menoleh saat mendengarnya, seringian itu kembali namun dengan cepat menghilang. Seungyoun perlu mengerjapkan matanya memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah liat.

“Jadi kita pernah bertemu?”

Wanita itu meliriknya, kedua maniknya yang bagai ditaburi gemintang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. “_Yes, we met before and my name is Wooshin._” Jawabnya.

Nama yang cantik untuk seorang gadis yang cantik pula. Itu yang pertama kali terpikir di benak Seungyoun saat mendengar namanya, namun hanya itu-dia tidak mendapat kilasan apapun saat mendengar nama sang wanita membuatnya mempertanyakan kembali apakah mereka benar-benar pernah berjumpa.

“_But I don’t remember hearing that name._”

Wanita bernama Wooshin dihadapannya hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. “Tentu saja, nama itu terlalu asing untukmu.”

“Kau mengatakan kita pernah bertemu-“

“_Maybe because _y_ou call me with different name._” Selanya.

* * *

_"Life is ike a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up"_

-Hans Christian Andersen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me anycomment or anything below so I know if you guys like it or not  
xoxo  
-Junnie


	2. Wooseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun find out who Wooshin really is

Mereka sudah berada di lokasi, Wooshin sedang dikelilingi kordi yang membenarkan makeupnya sementara dia mendengarkan arahan sang sutradara untuk pengambilan gambar. Dia menatap sang sutradara dengan serius sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat yang sutradara dan para kordi terkekeh. Seungyoun masih penasaran dimana dia bertemu dengan wanita ini, karena hanya ada dua kemungkinan dia mengingat wajah seorang wanita, entah itu mereka pernah terlibat kerja sama atau mereka berdua pernah berakhir di ranjang dengan peluh yang bercucur semalaman. Yang jelas opsi kedua bukan jawabannya karena dia tidak akan pernah membawa wanita semanis dan selucu Wooshin keranjangnya.

Jelas sekali. Wooshin bukan tipe wanita yang menarik dibawa ke atas ranjang.

Kini Seungyoun duduk didampingan bersama sang sutradara melihat Wooshin melalui layar monitor. Adegan pertama yang diambil adalah saat kekasihnya sampai di taman dengan membawa keranjang yang berisi segala keperluan mereka untuk piknik. Kamera menyorot tubuhnya dari belakang, dari mulai kaki hingga kepala. Seungyoun tidak bisa melihat wajah sang wanita tapi dia yakin sekali kalau wanita itu akan sangat menawan saat kamera menangkapnya.

“Wooshin,” Sutradara berseru membuat Seungyoun terkejut. Wanita itu berbalik spontan dan dan terkejut saat melihat kamera berada tepat dibelakangnya, sebelum akhrinya melirik sang sutradara.

Seungyoun tidak memperhatian apa yang diucapkan sutradara yang jelas-jelas berdiri disampingnya. Matanya terfokus pada layar monitor, wajah Wooshin memenuhi layar terlihat menawan dan sempurna. Sesuatu datang menggelitik hatinya, entah kenapa semakin dia memandang wanita ini semakin terlihat familiar.

Pengambilan gambar pertama berjalan dengan lancar, kini Seungyoun akan masuk ke dalam frame. Dia sedang berdiri di bawah payung besar menunggu sutradara untuk mengarahkan adegannya, sementara Wooshin kembali di kelilingi para kordi, tak lama kemudian wanita itu berjalan dan berdiri tepat disampingnya menunggu sang sutradara.

“Okay, untuk pengambilan gambar ini Wooshin hanya perlu berdiri dan Seungyoun akan datang dan memelukmu dari belakang. Kalian bisa melakukan itu bukan?” tanya yang sutradara.

“Tentu,” Wooshin yang pertama kali menjawab sambil menatap Seungyoun yang sekarang menundukan wajah menatapnya.

“Bukan masalah.” Jawab sang pria.

Wooshin sudah berada di set, wanita itu masih membelakangi kamera sedangkan Seungyoun berdiri di luar frame menunggu aba-aba sang sutradara.

“ACTION!”

Saat mendengarnya, Seungyoun melangkah ringan dan ketika jaraknya dengan Wooshin hanya tinggal satu langkah, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping sang wanita. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa tubuh sang wanita terkejut dengan sentuhan itu. Seungyoun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kemudian meletakan kepalanya di bahu sempit sang wanita. Dan saat itu dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh sang wanita yang membuatnya teringat pada pelangi.

Jika saja pelangi memiliki aroma, maka seperti inilah dia akan tercium.

...

Dia tidak pernah tau shooting video clipnya kali ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Entah karena mood para kru yang baik, entah mungkin karena suasana hatinya atau mungkin semua ini karena wanita berbadan mungil yang tengah menceritakan pengalaman konyolnya. Wooshin tipe wanita yang mudah membuka diri, sepanjang hari wanita itu menaikan mood para kru. Bertingkah lucu dan membuat para kru tertawa-Seungyoun salah satunya. Namun saat kamera menyorot, aura manisnya yang cocok untuk video clipnya keluar dengan natural.

Mereka sudah berpindah lokasi menuju sebuah apartemen yang sudah di set sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya terlihat nyaman. Lampu-lampu tumblr di gantung bersamaan dengan foto Seungyoun dan Wooshin yang diambil secara mendadak hari ini. Seungyoun sudah mengganti baju dengan kemeja berwarna ungu pastel yang di padukan dengan celana piama berwarna abu. Seungyoun menebar pandangan saat kordi mengolekskan lipbam pada bibirnya sementara yang lain membenarkan baju dan rambutnya. Wooshin belum terlihat bahkan sampai para kordi pergi meninggalkannya. Dia berjalan menuju sofa dan menyerutput kopinya sementara dia mendengarkan sang sutradara yang tengah berdiskusi dengan _kamera-man_ soal pengambilan gambarnya kali ini.

Seungyoun hendak membuka ponselnya saat suara-suara di ruangan itu perlahan menghilang dan tatapan orang-orang tertuju pada wanita yang baru memasuki set. Wooshin, wanita itu masuk dengan menggenakan kemeja yang sama dengannya, yang berbeda adalah kemeja itu menelan tubuhnya yang mungil, memperlihatkan kakinya jenjangnya hingga batas paha.

“Oh” gumamnya sambil menutup wajah dengan tangan yang tertutup kemeja, sedangkan para kru hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Dia berlari kecil menuju sofa yang di dudukinya membuat mata Seungyoun mengikuti gerakan kecil itu. “Memalukan sekali.” Gumamnya sambil duduk di ujung sofa, menyembunyikan dirinya dengan lengannya yang mungil.

Seungyoun belum melepaskan wajahnya dari sang wanita bahkan saat dia menipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah. “Kau tidak mengenakan apapun di balik kemaja itu?”

Komentar pria itu membuat Wooshin bangkit dan memukul lengannya pelan. Dia mengangkat ujung kemejanya memperlihatkan celana pendek berwarna abu yang ternyata ada di balik kemeja.

“_Man always be a man._” Ujarnya sambil mengerlingkan mata.

“Hey aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu menunjukannya padaku.” Komentar Seungyoun sambil terkekeh melihat wajah sang wanita yang semakin memerah. Lucu sekali memang ‘kekasihnya’ ini. 

Wooshin hanya mengerlingkan matanya meraih cup kopi sebelum kembali duduk di ujung sofa. Seorang kordi datang dan merapihkan rambutnya bersamaan dengan sang sutradara yang hendak menjelaskan adegan terakhir yang akan diambilnya.

“Jadi kalian hanya perlu bersandaran di atas kasur sambil membaca buku-tidak maksudku Seungyoun yang membacakan sesuatu untuk si cantik, itu saja.”

“Itu saja?” tanya Seungyoun.

“Well.. aku sudah berdikusi soal adegan wooshin yang mengecup bibirmu untuk ending video clip ini. Tapi aku membutuhkan pendapatmu cantik?” tanya sang sutradara pada Wooshin yang sedari tadi belum merubah ekspresinya.

“Aku tidak keberatan. Jika menurutmu ini akan membuat video clipnya sempurna, maka aku akan sangat setuju.” Jawabnya ringan, tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya selain ekspresi profesional yang ditunjukannya.

“Sempurna. Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi video clip sempurna dan kau adalah alasan besar dibaliknya.” Ujar sang sutradara dengan girang sebelum kembali menuju para kru.

Wooshin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia membungkukan kepalanya dan meletakan bibirnya di ujung sedotan kembali menyeruput kopinya. Perlahan wanita itu meliriknya masih dengan bibir yang menempel pada sedotan.

“Kau keberatan?” gumam wanita itu.

Seungyoun menggeleng, “Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu bukan?” Wooshin menegakan tubuhnya dan menaruh kopinya diatas meja.

“_It’s not my first time anyway._” Kemudian bangkit menuju sebuah kaca panjang di ujung ruangan untuk merapihkan bajunya yang kusut.

...

Seungyoun sudah berbaring diatas kasur, Wooshi ikut naik dan memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping sang pria. Salah seorang kru menarik selimut menutup bagian bawah meraka.

“Aku harus tidur dengan posisi seperti apa?” tanya Wooshin pada sang sutradara yang berada di balik layar.

“Kau hanya perlu bersandar pada dadanya dan biarkan sebelah tangan Seungyoun melingkar di pundakmu.”

Wanita itu melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang sutradara. Dia meraih tangan Seungyoun dan melingkarkan tangan sang pria di pundaknya kemudian beringsut mendekat dan meletakan kepalanya di dada Seungyoun.

“Aku bisa berspekulasi ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu melingkarkan tangan seorang pria di tubuhmu,” bisik Seungyoun membuat wanita itu mendongak menatapnya.

“_I’m a model sir, I take a lot of couple photoshoot before and yes, it’s not my first time. And I guess it’s not your first time either._”

Seorang kru mendekat, merapihkan set sementara mereka berdua menunggu sang sutradara merasa puas dengan set sebelum memberikan aba-aba. Seunyoun sudah memegang buku di tangannya sementara Wooshin sedari tadi tidak bergerak, tetap meletakan kepalanya di dada sang pria mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdetak teratur.

“Kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu jika kau tidak keberatan.” Ujar Seungyoun membuat Wooseok mendongak memperlihatkan matanya yang berbinar.

“Kau malu aku mendengar derup jantungmu?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa sangat familier di telinganya namun sebelum Seungyoun memiliki waktu untuk memutar otaknya, sang sutradara berseru untuk pengambilan gambar.

“ACTION!”

Seungyoun menarik bukunya dan berpura-pura membaca buku sementara sang kekasih berpura-pura mendengarkan dengan mata sayu. Tangan Wooshin menurunkan bukunya sebelum dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang pria dan mengusak-usak wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

Wooshin mendongakan kepalanya dan kedua pasang manit itu bertemu, Seungyoun perlu mendirinya karena dia bisa menjadi gila hanya karena memandang dua mata yang semakin terasa familier itu.

Seungyoun menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut saat sang wanita menompang diri dengan sebelah sikutnya sedangkan sebelah tangannay merambat menuju dada hingga berhenti di ujung kerahnya. Kedua mata itu masih bertatapan hingga wajah sang wanita mendekat sementara tangannya terus menjalan menuju leher jingga sampai di ujung telinganya.

Bibir mereka bertemu kecupan riangan yang polos. Namun hal itu sudah cukup membuat Seungyoun tersentak dengan memori-memori lama yang tiba-tiba muncul silih berganti menyapa pikirannya. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mengecupnya dengan cara seperti itu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hanya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya

“Wooseok...”

Wooshin menarik wajahnya pelan dan memandang kedua matanya lama, kemudian memberikan senyuman yang sama seperti terakhir kali diingatnya.

“CUT!”

Suara riuh tepuk tangan yang membuat Seungyoun kehilangan seluruh sentuhan ditubuhnya. Seungyoun ingin sekali meraih tangan mungil itu kembali dalam pelukannya namun melihat kondisi ruangan yang penuh staff, dia tidak ingin ada orang yang membuat rumor yang tidak-tidak mengenari dirinya ataupun Wooseok.

Ini pertam kalinya dia membeku selama proses syuting ini di lalui. Dia menatap sang wanita yang perlahan perlahan turun dari kasur dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk pada semua staff. Dia juga melihat sang wanita yang berlari kecil menuju sang sutradara dan memberikannya pelukan singkat.

“Kau akan langsung pulang?”

“Ya, sepertinya aku harus langsung pergi _and you know why._” Ujar wanita itu menghiraukan pandangannya.

...

Wooseok dengan segera mengganti pakaiannya dan membereskan seluruh barangnya. Dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat dengan segera. Dia kembali ke set yang tengah di bereskan oleh para kru, dia berpamitan pada semua orang dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Matanya menebarkan pandangan mencari sosok pria yang menjadi tokoh utama hari ini, namun dia tidak menemukan batang hidung pria itu dimanapun, entah kenapa dia merasa akan hal itu. Jujur saja setelah apa yang terjadi di pengambilan adegan terakhir tadi membuatnya ingin _kembali_ melenyapkan diri.

Dia berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu dan menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai permata. Saat sampai di lantai bawah, ponselnya berdering menampilan sebuah nama yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

“Oh _oppa_!” sapanya pada seseorang di ujung telphone sana, namun suara tawa serak terdengar sebagai jawaban dari panggilan itu. “Oh jadwalnya diundur? Jadi aku bisa pulang sekarang?” Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari kaca dan berhenti sesaat membiarkan angin malam menyapa wajahnya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam-sebetulnya lewat tengah malam, ini sudah hampir jam 2 pagi. Orang-orang mungkin sudah sibuk bergelut di tempat tidur mereka, namun Wooseok baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

“Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Demi Tuhan! Han Seungwoo-maaf, tapi kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur dan istirahat. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku-aku sudah 28 tahun dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.” Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu keluar gedung apartemen mengetuk-ngetuk bootsnya sambil mendengarkan pria dengan suara serak itu tengah mengoceh.

“Ya, lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah. Aku bisa pulang bahkan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu dengan suara serak seperti ini. Bye.” Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dia mengakhiri panggilannya.

Wooseok menimbang-nimbang apakah lebih baik jika dia pulang dengan taksi namun udara malam tenang dan suasana yang sepi menggodanya untuk berjalan kaki hingga rumah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berjalan kaki menikmati kesendiriannya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah walau kedua kakinya sudah pegal dan ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di tempat tidur. Wooseok menggantungkan tasnnya di pundak dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sementara kakinya menelusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi ini.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian hari ini, saat nama itu kembali keluar dari Seungyoun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Seungyoun bisa mengenalinya setelah hampir tujuh tahun mereka berpisah, setelah apa yang dilakukannya, setelah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua, Wooseok berpikir pria itu tidak akan pernah mengenalinya lagi.

Namun sesuatu menggelitik ruang kosong di sudut hatinya, bohong jika dia tidak rindu pada pria dengan mata sipit itu, bohong jika dia tidak pernah merindukan pelukannya. Namun Wooseok cukup sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya kembali, biarkan semua itu menjadi sebuah kenangan di masa lalu dan biarkan apapun yang terjadi hari ini menjadi obat yang mungkin bisa mengobati kerinduannya.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit Wooseok sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dia memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil namun hangat yang letaknya terselip diantara pusat kota. Orang-orang tak akan sadar keberadaan rumah ini karena saat menemukannya dia perlu mendaki tangga cukup panjang untuk sampai di rumah ini. Seungwoo sudah menyarankannya untuk membeli apartemen yang jelas-jelas memiliki lift dibandingkan dia harus meniti tangga-tangga itu setiap harinya, namun Wooseok tidak pernah nyaman tinggal di apartemen-sesuatu di masa lalu menjadi penyebabnya.

Wooseok bersenandung pelan saat dia meniti tangga, angin malam masih bertiup pelan menyapa wajahnya yang kelelahan. Kakinya yang mungil itu akhirnya sampai di depan pagar pintu rumahnya. Dia meronggoh kunci dari dalam tasnnya saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil namanya itu.

“Wooseok.”

Wanita itu terkejut bukan main dan menjatuhkan kunci rumahnya membuat suara dentingan yang membelah heningnya malam. Dia menemukan pria itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Cho Seungyoun.

Walau sebagian wajahnya terhalang oleh topi dan gelapnya malam, Wooseok tau itu adalah Seungyoun. Dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana suara itu memanggil namanya.

“Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? Kau membuntutiku?” tanya Wooseok dengan tangan yang bergetar.

“Ini kedua kalinya kau melarikan diri seok dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.” Pria itu melangkah mendekat membuat sang wanita melipat tangannya mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar.

“Namaku Wooshin. Aku pikir aku sudah menyenalkan namaku dengan benar.”

Kini dia bisa melihat wajah Seungyoun dengan jelas. Pria itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman sinis saat berjalan mendekat, wajahnya yang terkena sinar lampu membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Rasa gugup, takut, bersalah dan rindu semua bercampur aduk membuat kepalanya pening. Wooseok berjalan menjauh saat pria itu berjalan semakin mendekat hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar.

...

Seungyoun berjalan semakin mendekati wanita yang sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Tujuh tahun lalu Wooseok memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni yang selalu menutupi kedua matanya, tubuhnya yang mungil dan pendek selalu tertelan sweeter panjang dan sebuah kaca mata selalu tertengger di hidungnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Wooseok yang polos dan lugu tujuh tahun yang lalu berubah menjadi wanita menawan seperti saat ini.

Dia terus mendekat hingga mereka berjarak hanya satu langkah. Matanya mencari manik milik Wooseok yang sedari tadi terus menghindar.

“Berhenti membuatku terlihat bodoh seok, apakah aku selalu menjadi pria bodoh dimatamu?”

Wanita itu kini meremas tasnya kembali menghindar. “Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan,” jawabnya membuat Seungyoun semamin frustasi. Dia kembali mendekat membuat mata indah itu membelalak menatapnya.

“_You know what? It takes a damn seven years for me you forget you and It need a hundred girl so I can stop thinking about you._” Seungyoun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah lesu itu. _“But it’s only take a damn touch for you to make that memories come back.”_

* * *

_"But the worst thing about losing you was that you took my heart with you."_

\- Nikita Gill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but AO3 thingy driving me crazy. I'm trying to get to use to it. So sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. and I will be so happy if you give me a feedback such as leaving kudos or maybe a comment bellow or maybe you can suggest me anything for the next chapter. Thank you. xoxo
> 
> p.s. Please forgive me if there are a lot of typos.


End file.
